This invention relates to creating a passageway through a wall such as a motor home or mobile home through which a water hose or the like may be passed from time to time for the purpose of flushing out holding tanks or the like.
In the past when it became necessary to pass a water hose or electrical drop cord or the like, through the wall of a structure, it has been necessary to pass through the structure by means of a door or window or the like and drag the hose or electrical line across the floor and furniture, etc., to reach the objective such as a holding tank or the like. This results in leaving the door or window open which is unpleasant in cold or rainy weather and also creates confusion by having to go through extra rooms and across furniture or the like which is not only inconvenient but results in bringing in dirt and debris from the hose or the electrical cord or the like.
While the prior art addresses means to vent walls such as air vents in foundations or attic vents, none seem to address the problem directly of providing an access passageway which may be used repeatedly which remains air tight when not in use.